


Strangers

by Madtingsadting



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: British!SS, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtingsadting/pseuds/Madtingsadting
Summary: When Bella first steps foot through the gates of Goodneighbor, she’s met with the charismatic Mayor Hancock.They seem to hit it off from the very start...





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Im just a sucker for my sole survivor and Hancock. My headcanon is that my sole is British and that she moved to america before the bombs dropped btw. 
> 
> Hope whoever reads this (if anyone actually does lmao) likes it! I’m just really enjoying writing at the mo :)

The first time Bella sauntered through the gates of Goodneighbor, she was wearing her bright blue ‘111’ jumpsuit, the equivalent of wearing a ‘shoot me’ sign on her back. The commonwealth was not a pitying place these days. 

Vault dwellers were most commonly viewed as weak and often lived up to this stereotype, never normally setting a foot outside of the obnoxious metal cage they call home. So far up their own asses to even speak to an outsider for more than a trade deal, and even then they attempt to avoid us as much as possible. 

My immediate ‘side-eye’ impressions of this pre-war princess was a simple “she won’t last a fucking week”, but then I noticed an old friend who was stood right next to her. Fair play to the girl, ol’ Nick the Dick can hold his own. Fuck knows he’s had to. 

But something else drew me to her. Maybe it was her face that was almost too perfect you would have thought she was a fucking synth. Or the way she smiled, it was too damn bright for the shittiness of commonwealth. I ain’t never seen someone that pristine, even for a vault dweller. She was different, interesting and so damn beautiful, I knew I had to get to know her. 

I wouldn’t have gone over there so soon if it wasn’t for Finn running his mouth off again. Fucker was gonna do his whole “you need insurance” bull shit routine I could see it, tryin’ to rob our new guests of their caps before they could breathe. I wasn’t gonna stand and watch that shit happen again, but I wanted to see how the new girl would re-act so I gave Fin few moments to chat shit.

“Hold up there. First time in Goodneighbor? Can’t go walking around without insurance” Finn remarked, whilst lazily lighting a smoke. 

“Unless it’s ‘keep dumb-arseholes away from me insurance’, I’m not interested”. She smoothly stated, in a heavy British accent. 

From what I could tell from this reply, girl was either stupid as hell or was a scrapper. Either way I liked her. Not many would say something like that to that waste of space. As much as I hated the fucker, he could hold his own. She had balls, even if she was a fucking Vaultie.

As soon as Finn started threatening her and Nick, with his “big bloody accidents” if they didn’t hand over all their caps, I had to step in. I already got the reaction I wanted outta her, plus I wanted to give the girl a fighting chance. As far as I thought back then, if it had gone any further, I’d be picking her teeth outta the gutter. 

“Woah, Woah. Time out” I interrupted. “If someone steps through the gate the first time, they’re a guest ‘specially if they got an old friend of mine with em. You lay off that extortion crap”. 

“What do you care? She ain’t one of us” Finn spat back, talking to me like a piece of shit. I knew he was dyin’ right then. 

“No love for your mayor Finn? I said let her go” 

“You’re soft Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there’ll be a new mayor” bastard was diggin’ himself a bigger fucking grave, I thought.

“Come on, man. This is me we’re talking about. Let me tell you something” 

The only thing I was telling him was where my knife was when it went straight through his stomach. Twice. Had to make an impression on the girl, show her who runs this town.

“Jesus Hancock! Can see you haven’t changed after all this time” Nick reacted.

“Well look who it is. Good ol’ Nick the dick, how’s my favourite tin can doing? What do I owe this pleasure eh?” I teased. If I’m completely honest, I’ve missed the guy. He’s a damn good friend and I ain’t got many I’d call that nowadays. 

The girl was just standing there. Looking completely confused, though I can’t blame her for it. The whole thing happened pretty damn fast to be fair.

“We’re here to use the memory den. We need Dr Amari’s help on a case, is that okay? Or you going to stab us like that bloke on the floor?” She finally spoke up. Her heavy use of sarcasm only interested me more and damn did it sound good in that posh ass voice of hers. 

“Heh. Sorry doll. Let me introduce myself, John Hancock, mayor of Goodneighbor.” 

“Bella” she stated, holding out a confident hand for me to shake. I was a little surprised she wasn’t put off by my ghoulish features, but then again she was travelling with a fucking synth, so I can imagine it wasn’t that much of a shock. There was something about her, this weird pull I had to her. Aint never felt that kinda attraction with anyone before. Felt it as soon as she touched my hand, when she moved hers away from mine I felt like I wanted to reach back for it. Like the best kinda high I ever had.

“I hope this little incident didn’t taint your view of this town. Give it a chance and some day you might call this place home. As long as you remember who’s in charge, ya feel me?”

“Yeah, I feel you. Thanks for that by the way” she nodded in the direction of Finn, “he was a bit of a wanker” she laughed. God she had a sexy laugh and that skin tight suit she was wearing didn’t exactly help. You don’t see curves like that in the wastes that often. 

“Yeah get used to that kid, Goodneighbor isn’t exactly the friendliest of places” Nick remarked. I laughed, he wasn’t exactly wrong. 

“Hey it ain’t that bad. Goodneighbor is of the people for the people, you live however the fuck you want. Sometimes on the odd occasion you gotta reign it in though. Let em know who’s in charge round here.” 

“Cool. I like it” She said.

“Heh, well I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine” 

“Look, we’d love to stay and chat Hancock but we really gotta get moving. Maybe we can catch up later in the Third Rail.” Same old Nick. Business comes first.

“Nice to meet you Mr Mayor, I hope we get to see more of each other in the future. You’ve made quite the impression on me.” Mr mayor? Damn, she can call me that again.

“Hey sister if I’ve got anything to do with it, I can guarantee we will.” 

She smiled at that. I knew from then on I would do anything it took to see her smile for me again. Not many would even so much as look at a ghoul, let alone smile at one. And flirt at one? That was unheard of. This one was unique. 

“See you later Hancock.” Nick said, breaking up the moment me and this little minx were having. I don’t think he much approved. 

“Yeah, catch ya later” 

As they walked away, I made it my priority to check out her ass and the way her hips swung as she passed. I’d be damned stupid to let something as pretty as that go without getting to know her more. 

The way her long, brown hair blew in the wind was something straight out of those old pin up mags from before the war. Her hand gripped her pistol to the side of her, giving her that sexy badass vibe. I can relate. Too fucking tempting and just my type.

“So, you bagsying her or can I have a crack at it?” Fahrenheit finally said as I made my way over to the State House. 

“Nah, that ones mine.”

“Well shit, why’d you always get the good ones. Who’s to say I won’t try anything any way.” 

I laughed at that. “You’re too damn loyal Farh, I know you better than that” and I made my way back up to my office, interested to find out a little more about the stranger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My first impressions of Goodneighbor and it’s inhabitants hadn’t been the best, since that arse hole tried to rob me and Nick blind before I could get a good feel for the place. It was Hancock, the bloody ghoul Mayor, that changed my perception of the town.

Now I admit, he wasn’t the prettiest flower in the garden, but the way he spoke and carried himself. So effortlessly sexy and confident, I fell for him right then and there. It made me wonder what he looked like before he became ghoul. Even his daft get up, sporting his red frock coat and tri-corner hat had me floored. He was just so interesting from the get go. ‘Specially since he stabbed that twat as soon as he started disrespecting me. Biggest turn on I’ve had for a while. 

Christ, if anyone told me two hundred years prior that i’d fall for a fucking zombie, I would have been very confused. I wanted to know more about him.

As we walked away from my first confrontation with him to head towards the memory den, I asked Nick “is he looking?” 

“Yeah” he replied, as he glanced over his shoulder in the direction of Hancock.

“Good” and I couldn’t help the little smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth, knowing that he was checking me out as much as I was him. 

“He’s been around the block more than I can say kid. Back a while ago when we were a lot closer, he’d have a new lover every week, sometimes day. And judging from the stunt he just pulled with Finn, I can imagine he hasn’t much changed in his wreckless ways” Nick had caught on straight away the interest I had in the ghoul. 

“I’m sure he has Nick. Hey, don’t stress. It’s not like I’m gonna marry him” I laughed.


End file.
